New Beginnings
by ThnksFrThMmrs87
Summary: Because, after all, everyone deserves a chance at something new. I apologize for the initial posting error, this is now showing up under the correct pairing


Note From The Author—So I guess my brain is just working at warp speed lately, because here's another story. I'll warn you that it will seem dramatic momentarily, but it turns out fluffy.

Disclaimer—I don't own the characters of CSI: NY

They were the last to leave the bar. It was rare that they got the majority of the team all in one place outside the lab or precinct, so it was late when everyone called it a night. As Mac said goodnight Stella and Flack were left alone to finish their drinks. They shared the last few moments of the night with conversation and laughter, and when they finished their drinks almost half an hour later they both got up to head home.

He turned to her when they reached the gentle heat of the summer night. "Want me to walk you home?"

Stella smiled but shook her head. "You know I'm only a couple blocks over, and I only had two drinks. I promise I won't break anything on the way home."

Flack returned the smile warmly. "I'll take your word on that." As had become their custom in recent months, he hugged her and kissed her cheek, not surprised when he felt her own kiss brush lightly in the same place. "Have a good night Stell. Let me know when you get home, just so I know you didn't hurt yourself."

"Night Don."

They went their separate ways and Stella found her mind wandering as she walked. She and Flack had been getting closer in the past few months. She couldn't really say why or when it had started happening; they had just begun to talk more, then they'd found themselves sharing lunch or drinks more frequently than before. They had a standing Tuesday night dinner arrangement and the increase in physical contact certainly didn't escape her. Clearly their relationship was changing, and it seemed to be changing in ways that Stella could be genuinely happy about.

And thinking about changing relationships, Danny had been conspicuously absent from the night's festivities, as he had been consistently for the past six months. Whatever had gone down between him and Lindsay had been bad, that much Stella could tell. So far, though, Lindsay had been quiet about it, and she knew that if she wanted to talk she would come to her.

Still, she had noticed other changes lately. It seemed that Lindsay had turned to Hawkes as a shoulder to cry on, or just as someone to talk to. It was obvious that the doc had feelings for the Montana girl, but she was still hurting. The last thing Hawkes would do was add to the pain, so they were keeping it platonic, and in this case he seemed to have the patience of a saint. Though Stella couldn't help but wonder what had gone so horribly wrong with Danny, she could tell that Lindsay and Hawkes were both happy with their friendship, and she couldn't really ask for more. They deserved this shot at a fresh start, at something new together, whatever it may be.

When she took the time to actually look at her surroundings, she realized she was almost home. Smiling, she was ready to take out her phone to let Don know she'd gotten there in one piece; then she felt the knife at her back.

At home, Flack was worried. He knew how long it took to get to Stella's place from the bar, and she should have been there an hour ago. He knew that he was being ridiculous, that she'd probably gotten in the shower or bed without even a glance at her phone and that she was tucked up safe at home. Still in six some odd months she had yet to not let him know when she got in, and it was putting him on edge.

He was reaching for his phone when it rang. Letting go of a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, he leaned forward and flipped it open. "Hey. You home?"

Her voice was hesitant on the other end. "Not exactly."

"Okay, mind clarifying that for me?"

"I'm in the emergency room."

Flack was already up on his feet. "Which hospital?"

Stella told him. "But Don, It's nothing, I'm fine. I just wanted to let you know what was going on."

It was as if he didn't hear a word. "I'll be right there."

She was sitting in her bra and slacks with a nurse at her hip when she heard his voice. He was leaning casually against the doorframe, but she could see he was relieved to find it really was practically nothing. "I thought you promised not to get yourself hurt," he commented.

"Technically I only promised not to break anything, so this doesn't really count."

He smiled and walked farther into the room. "What happened?"

Before she could answer the nurse spoke up. "Sorry to interrupt, but I'm done here. You can go ahead and get dressed and I'll be back in a moment. We're going to give you a script for an antibiotic and a pain killer just to be safe."

Stella nodded. When the nurse was gone she hopped off of the exam table, wincing a bit at impact. Evidently she would need the pain killer. "I barely needed stitches," she told him.

"Apparently it was deep enough. How did you get it?" he asked, gesturing to the newly closed gash about two inches above her right hip.

"Some idiot tried to hold me up."

He had to smile at the half amazed, half disgusted tone. "Tried?"

She nodded briefly before pulling her shirt over her head and smoothing it out carefully. "Tried. He had the knife at my back and I got cut in the process of getting the upper hand. I got my gun, pulled out my shield, and scared the hell out of him. He ran off."

"You give a description to the police?"

"I have to stop by the station on my way home."

He nodded. "I'll go with you."

"You don't have to do that Don."

"I want to." He hesitated a moment before pulling her in for a hug. "That kid wasn't the only one you scared the hell out of."

"I know." She settled her head against his shoulder, breathing him in. "I'm sorry. I told you it wasn't anything big."

He pulled back and nodded. "Yeah, and in typical form all I hear was ER and took off running. I should know better than to think you need saving."

"You were concerned." Their eyes met and her smile lit up her face. "Maybe sometimes I like having someone who'll come running to save me."

He grinned. "Try not to need it for a while. I'm not sure my system can take it."

"I'll do my best. Thanks." Genuinely grateful for him, she rose up slightly on her toes to kiss his cheek.

It was so incredibly simple. He had been anticipating the kiss, but turned his head the wrong way. Instead of busing his cheek as usual their lips met, and the world caught fire. It felt as if every bone in their bodies was melting, and neither cared to stop it. Who needed pain killers? They pulled apart slowly and Stella could have sworn she felt steam pouring off of them as he nipped playfully at her bottom lip.

"Any moment now I'll regain the ability to form a complete sentence," she told him, leaning against him purely because it was that or fall on her ass.

The nurse came in and turned beet red. "Sorry, I didn't mean… Here are those scripts. You should get them filled as soon as you can."

Stella managed to untangle herself to take them. "Thanks."

The young woman made a hasty exit and Flack couldn't help but laugh. "With everything she sees you wouldn't think we'd be all that impressive."

She picked up her bag and looped her arm through his. "Oh I don't know, I think we're pretty impressive. I know that cut was," she said with mock seriousness.

"Of course," he told her, taking on the same tone.

Stella laughed and stopped to kiss him quickly. "Well, maybe not so impressive."

"Maybe not."

They were still laughing as they walked out. A bit later, when they got out of their cab in front of the station, she quiet unabashedly took his hand. As he smiled down at her an entwined their fingers, they walked in together. She heard a couple of speculative whispers as they were seen, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that they were getting their own chance at a new beginning.

Note From The Author—Once again Danny gets pushed to the side. I'm sorry, he pisses me off lately. As to the hint 'o Lindsay and Hawkes, it's something I've been exploring. All credit for those thoughts goes to TessaStarDean who got me thinking about it and therefore got me to expand my horizons that much more : )


End file.
